


The World is Not Over

by erbine99



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Second Person, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbine99/pseuds/erbine99
Summary: Tiny introspective Helena angst piece. Entirely Canon.





	

As prescient as you’d been, neither you nor any of your science fiction contemporaries could have predicted the existence of a woman like Myka Bering. Whatever future utopia you had been searching for, Myka was the only remnant of it you could find. 

She had seemed like the last pure thing in the universe. Being the farthest thing from pure, you conspired to use her to help you end it. 

The moment you first touch her you can practically feel yourself tainting her. You can’t seem to bring yourself to stop though. Being near her makes you feel somehow lighter. Never light enough. There might not be a light enough anymore. But there are moments you forget. And then feel terrible for forgetting because Christina is not allowed to forget. Christina cannot do anything, and that is the greatest injustice in the world. 

There are times when Myka looks at you with what might be love, and you try to bargain with yourself. You could give the earth a few more months, for that smile. But the danger lies in giving it one month, and then more, and then years, and then an eternity, and you know it. And to have come so far, only to give up… you have never been a coward. 

The day finally comes. Your lies revealed nock some of that light from her eyes. 

"Shoot me now! Kill me, but not like that. Not like a coward. I want you to look me in the eyes and take my life!"

And you're not a coward. You're not. But in that moment, with the infernal gun in your hand, pointed at the best woman you've ever met, you cannot shoot. 

And the world is not over.


End file.
